


Тайна

by WTF_Snager_2019



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Snager_2019/pseuds/WTF_Snager_2019
Summary: Гермионе есть что скрывать от друзей





	Тайна

Скрываться от друзей Гермиона считает неправильным. Но и рассказать правду — это как-то слишком. Ей все время кажется, что они совершенно к этой самой правде не готовы. Поэтому она молчит. Но просто молчать не всегда выходит.  
  
— Нет, Рон, — Гермиона смущённо отводит глаза. — Извини, но у меня, наверное, не получится встретить Рождество в Норе.  
  
— Но Гермиона!  
  
— Я... — Гермиона пожимает плечами. — У меня немного другие планы, мне жаль, что так сложилось.  
  
У нее и правда другие планы. Во всяком случае, она на это надеется. Она еще ничего не обсуждала, но ведь это Рождество!  
  
— Я приеду в какой-нибудь другой день, Рон, — добавляет Гермиона на всякий случай.  
  


***

Врать Гермиона не умеет. Вот и не рассказывает никому.  
  
— Мне нужно подумать, — говорит она, когда профессор МакГонагалл предлагает ей вернуться в школу в качестве преподавателя. Конечно, сначала ассистентом, но сам факт!  
  
МакГонагалл искренне удивляется, она-то была уверена, что мисс Грейнджер сразу же примет её предложение. О чем здесь вообще думать! А Гермиона бы и не размышляла ни секунды, но ей надо посоветоваться. Иначе это будет нечестно.  
  


***

Порой Гермионе приходит в голову, что все её тайны давно уже не являются секретами для окружающих. Например, когда Гарри и Джинни протягивают ей приглашение на свою свадьбу.  
  
— Приглашение на двоих, — улыбается Гарри.  
  
Гермиона внимательно смотрит на него, переводит взгляд на Джинни, а потом вздыхает:  
  
— Вы же понимаете, что я приду не с Роном?  
  
— Да, — уверенно кивает Гарри. — Именно так мы и думали. Всё нормально. Приходите.  
  
Гермиона снова вздыхает.  
  
Нормально, как же.  
  
Теперь осталось самое сложное — уговорить Снейпа пойти.


End file.
